spongebob_the_lego_squarefandomcom-20200214-history
List Of Title Card Music
this is a list of songs that were used as a title card for SB-TLS, Season 1 will use the remade title cards released in 2016. Episodes Season 1 (2013-14 - PRODUCTION: 2012-13) 1a. Apartment 13B: Tentically Speaking - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Fancy - Season 6 1b. The Taco Job: Unknown Track 3 - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Doofus - Season 8 1c. How To Work: SpongeBob History Song - Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield - Season 8 2a. Pet Rescue: Chum Bucket Rhumba - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Of Glove - Season 7 2b. Ghost Frights: Tentically Speaking Pitched - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Fancy - Season 6 3. House Of Horrors: N/A 4a. Thanks For The Pet Chick: Chum Bucket Rhumba - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Of Glove - Season 7 4b. F.U.N.: Dancing The Hula - Kapono Beamer Hunter - Season 2 5a. New Home: Ulkereien - Gerhard Trede Weenies Allowed - Season 3 5b. New Rules: Dingle's Regatta - Brian Peters Returns - Season 3 6a. Best Friend: Hilo March - The Hawaiian Serenaders Day - Season 1 6b. Super Food!: Oyster Girls - Robert Alexander White To The Chum Bucket - Season 2 7a. Fired!: The Gunfighter - Franco Micalizzi, Roberto Predagio - Season 1 7b. Sponge-Boxer: Hawaiian Train - Victor Cavini Wanted - Season 1 8. Trapped On Christmas!: Clownfish Capers - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Shinanigans - Season 7 9. Mountain Climbers: ? Pitched - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Will Happen - Season 8 10a. Book Of Tears: Happy Sponge Chase Vibes - Nicolas Carr Light - Season 5 10b. Underwater New Years: Clownfish Capers - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield In Time - Season 7 11a. SpongeTrip U.S.A.: SpongeBob Theme Version 2 - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Spots - Season 9 11b. PaTrip U.S.A.: Surfin' Summer Girls - Henry Marsh Day Off - Season 2 12a. Past Plankton!: March of the Aliens - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin Of A Krabby Patty - Season 4 12b. A Walk In Time!: Surfin' Summer (b) - Richard Myhill On Duty - Season 3 13a. Winter Candy Company: SpongeBob History Song - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Coarse Meal - Season 7 13b. Camp Dumb: Flop And Go (a) - John Fox With Stupid - Season 2 14a. New Phone: The Mob - Nicolas Carr - Season N/A 14b. Heart Attack: Dancing The Hula - Kapono Beamer Hunter - Season 2 15a. Food Access: House Of Horror (5) - W. Merrick Farran Was A Teenage Gary - Season 1 15b. Super-Heros!: The Lineman - Sam Spence & BarnacleBoy - Season 1 16a. Trapped In A Video Game: ? - TBA - Season 1 16b. April Fools!: Hawaiian Pussycat - George de Fretes Takes A Bath - Season 2 17a. Land Friend: ? - Mladen Franko - Season 1 17b. A New Neighbor: ? - TBA an Urchin! - Season 9 18a. EasterBob: Tom Foolery - David Snell - Season N/A 18b. Invention: Latin Lesson - Rolf Asberg Love - Season 2 19a. Mother Of The Year: Hello Blues - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield - Season 2 19b. Boombox: Electric Zoo - Paul Tibbitt Borg - Season 3 20a. Return To Camp Dumb: SpongeBob Theme (Version 2) - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield - Season 7 20b. Plankton's Last Straw: Hercule Poirot - Gerhard Trede Patty - Season 3 'SB Season Title Music Stats' Season 1 - 7 Episodes Season 2 - 8 Episodes Season 3 - 5 Episodes Season 4 - 1 Episode Season 5 - 1 Episode Season 6 - 2 Episodes Season 7 - 6 Episodes Season 8 - 3 Episodes Season 9 - 2 Episodes Season 2 (2014-16 - PRODUCTION: 2013-15) 21. Plankton's Turbo Time Takeover: Dancing The Hula - Kapono Beamer Hunter - Season 2 22a. Millionairs: Hilo March - The Hawaiian Serenaders Shoe's Untied - Season 2 22b. Slimy Sponge: Twelfth Street Rag - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield - Season 2 22c. The Krabby Patty: The Twin Sisters - Chelmsford Folk Band Krabs - Season 2 23. Camp Dumb III: Dancing The Hula - Kapono Beamer Hunter - Season 2 24a. Inside An Actor's Life: Unknown Track 3 - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Doofus - Season 8 24b. You're Going To Jail!: Box - Season 3 25a. 25b. 26. Squirrel Movers Part 1: Daze - Season 7 27a. 27b. 28a. 28b. 28c. 29a. 29b. 29c. 30. Camp Dumb IV: Curse Of Bikini Bottom - Season 7 31a. 31b. 32. House Of Horrors II: a. Tick Tock: b. Patrick The Geek: c. Natural Born Killers: 40. HolidayBob SeasonPants: - Season ? Season 3 (2016-present - PRODUCTION: 2014-16) 41. Live Like An Old "Geezer" 42. Camp Dumb V 43. Spongy-Feud 50. Squirrel Movers Part 2: - Season 1 56. Camp Dumb VI 59. House Of Horrors III: Shorts The first short is the only one with the old title card design, the rest are still made by Jonas Bond, but in paintings. Season 1 (2016-present - PRODUCTION: 2016) 1. Bad Robot: - Season 2 2. TV Kommercial: - Season ? 3. Breakfast: - Season ? 4. Movie!: Saxaboogie - TBA - Season N/A 5. TBD 6. TBD 7. TBD 8. TBD 9. TBD 10. TBD 11. TBD 12. TBD 13. TBD Season 2 (2017 - PRODUCTION: 2016-present) 14. TBD Movies SpongeBob: The Lego Movie (2016 - PRODUCTION: 2014-16) Opening: TBA Logo: TBA The Lego SpongeBob Movie: TBA (2021 - PRODUCTION: 2016-17 TBA) Opening: TBA Logo: TBA Category:Title Cards Category:Music